Both To Die
by The-Female-Inuyasha
Summary: Sitting and crying… Laughing and dying. His world spun, feet shuffled. Another twisting turn, and he was on the ground. More laughter, more tears and sobs.


_I FELT LIKE MAKING A SAD LITTLE FICTION. Don't mock me. –Tear-

* * *

_

Sitting and crying…

Laughing and dying. His world spun, feet shuffled. Another twisting turn, and he was on the ground. More laughter, more tears and sobs.

Questions and mumbles, pleas and shouts left his bleeding lips. _Why?_

He held her, and kissed her, he whispered to her, and cried on her.

He shouted at her, and teased her. Mocked her. _Why?_

He sat up, and held his head as it jerked in sharp circles, jagged. He pushed himself up and began to walk from the tarnished scene behind him. He ran now and continued to cry.

And he shouted to the sky. "Why!"

Why was he running when she still had things to say?

More blood left his body, and it left a spotted trail back to her, and her body, to her blood and back to her death. _Why?_

He stopped running, stopped crying and stopped standing. Landing on his knees, blood staining his hair of snow. His eyes closed, letting a tear spear the mud on his face. Looking into himself he saw her. She was holding his heart, and she was crying.

And he reached out to her, he was crying, he was shocked. She smiled, holding his heart tighter as it cracked further.

Soft sounds left the perfection of her mouth, and she continued to cry, continued to cry and hold his heart as if it was her baby. "Don't cry, my darling." But he did, he ran to her, and he held her and cried.

"Why wasn't it me?" He asked, and she smiled sadly and a tear left her beautiful eye. "Why didn't I… Tell you." The embrace on his heart loosened, and his heart threatened to split open. She smiled, and cried and she let go of his heart.

She cried, and sobbed, and held him tightly. She listened to what he had to say, and why he was crying, and she nodded and understood. But it made him cry more, and it made him feel lonely. She hugged him, and he cried, and his heart split.

And his heart was gone; it was dead because she was, too. "And why didn't I stay with you?"

She looked at him, and she cried, but didn't speak because she didn't have an answer. She kneeled, holding his hands in hers, and brought him to his knees.

"Do you hate me?" He cried, and she answered.

"I do not hate you." He held to her close, and he allowed tears to land on her dark hair, glimmering as it always did.

"I love you," she continued. "And though I'm dead now, I will be with you. And I will see your mistakes, and I will hold you while you cry, and I will laugh when you do, and I will be happy when you find love."

His throat constricted, but he forced the tears back, and he forced words. "But I already did," and now forcing back tears seemed impossible. "I found love, I found you." Her arms hugged him tighter, and she sobbed again.

She smiled at him now, her eyes pink from crying, cheeks damp and pale. But she was beautiful. Her hair was back, light on her shoulder, and her hands tangled with his. She was dirty, but she was beautiful. She reached out and cupped his cheek, wiping a tear away.

And she smiled, and his chest tightened.

"I will always be with you, my love." She whispered, and he nodded.

He smiled now, and she pressed her lips against his. And he kissed her, and he held her, and he whispered to her again.

"I love you, Kagome." And she smiled, and she held him, but she cried, and understood.

"And I love you," she returned.

And they smiled and cried, and he laughed, and she laughed, and then she was called. And standing in himself, where his heart used to exist was his friends. They smiled at him, while tears shimmered in their eyes. They reached out for him, and he reached for them.

And they nodded, and smiled and they told him what he wanted to hear, "We love you." Their three voices were one, sounding odd but soothing. "And we will watch you. And we will hold you when you cry…" And they did.

He was crying again, and they were holding him. He leaned into them and continued to cry.

And he continued to laugh.

And he continued to sit.

And he continued to die.

Outside of his heart, he stopped crying, and he stopped smiling, and he stopped seeing, and he stopped breathing.

* * *

Kagome's tears didn't stop falling as she looked down at the pallid face of her lover. Shot down, poisoned and doomed not to wake again, she watched him as he faced his dreams. Tears were running down his face, slowly, and he mumbled to himself. 

He had been cared for after the battle, bandaged, but the poison continued to beat through his veins.

She watched his head jerk to the left, starting to lash out. She grabbed his hand, holding it tightly.

"Why?" He screamed, breaking off with a sharp gasp.

He slowly moved his head back to her, more tears slipping past. She reached out with her spar hand and rubbed back the sweaty white bangs on his head. She tried to be strong, but she continued to cry. "Be calm my darling" She whispered to him, holding his hand tighter.

"It will be over soon," she sobbed, and swallowed hard. "Be strong."

But he continued to gasp for breath. He continued to die.

"Why?" he coughed, squeezing her hand on a reflex. She moved her other hand once more, stroking his with it.

"I don't know," she sobbed, "Sometimes life isn't fair." He turned his head to the side, bangs slipping. But his eyes were open, and he was looking at her.

But he wasn't seeing her exactly. "I found love," he told her softly. "I found…you."

He didn't look like a dying man he was clean though sweating. His hair nicely sprawled out, shining in the dim light of the moon, his claws tangled between her fingers, pale skin, but soft. He was dying, but he was as beautiful as ever. She smiled softly at his confession, another tear tracing the skin on her cheek.

A look crossed his eyes, as if he finally realized that he wasn't going to see her again. She shook her head, she wanted to see that smile on his lips again.

"I will always be with you, my love." Smiling and crying, she murmured to him. But she couldn't hold her emotions, and she flung herself at him, holding him tightly. She kissed him, and he returned it as much as he could. His arms moved around her weakly, as she cried on his chest.

He strained for breath, eyes drooping. "I love you, Kagome."

Another smile crossed her, but the tears wouldn't stop falling. "And I love you!" She screamed. "Don't leave me," she whispered to him, quietly. "Don't die. I love you, don't leave me." She held onto him, slowly calming down but she continued to cry, and whisper and hold him to her.

When she opened her eyes again, she noticed her three friends sitting beside her, smiling and crying like she was.

Sango reached out and lightly touched the boy's cheek, a tear slipping past her cheek. Shippou watched, crying loudly while Miroku tried to keep calm, no sobs but tears running down his cheeks. Miroku slowly put his hand on top of Sango's, Shippou doing the same. Slowly, Kagome did as well, all looking deep into his eyes.

Their eyes closed, slowly and lightly, but were not met with blackness. They could see themselves holding Inuyasha, hugging him tightly, while he hugged each of them. Souls. He was crying, they all were, and they were hugging and saying goodbye…

Telling him that they were going to be with him. When Sango opened her eyes she smiled at him. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you!" Shippou cried out, now hugging the boy's chest. Miroku looked up at Inuyasha, nodding. "I love you, too."

"We all love you, Inuyasha..." Kagome chimed in, holding back another wave of sobs.

His eyes were slowly closing,

_"I love you all…. too"_

And he stopped seeing, he stopped brying, he stopped smiling and he stopped breathing.


End file.
